The present invention relates to novel isohexide nucleosides, processes for their preparation and their use as medicaments, in particular as cytostatics and virustatics.
Isohexides have been known for about 100 years. A number of them have since been recognized as being pharmacologically active. Of these, the coronary pharmaceuticals isosorbide 2,5-dinitrate has been on the market for many years and isosorbide 5-mononitrate recently.
The novel isohexide derivatives according to the invention differ structurally from prior art isohexides by containing a nucleosidic bond with oxygen-containing heterocyclic radicals. The compounds of the invention moreover have different useful pharmacological properties.